Simon and Reimu
by Amoridere
Summary: Another crossover fic and hopefully better than my last one. It is similar to the Gensokyo 20XX, only with a full grown Reimu recounting her life with the Ice King and Marceline to Finn and Jack
1. Meeting Simon and Marcie

I remember when I was just a small child when I was separated from Yukari and it was very cold. It was aftermath of the Mushroom War and I was but a small child. I was separated from her when I had gone off playing in a newly alien landscape. I remember how I tried finding her but she was gone and I was all alone. As I wandered the area, I happened upon a pale-skinned girl and bluish old man. I wiped my tears and dragged over to them, happy to have been found by someone and was quite curious. Marceline was 7 and he was 40 but I was three and could barely even put together appropriate sentences. Like he did Marcie, he picked me and held me close. He felt cold at first but, from within, he felt warm. They were searching for food, much like how I was searching for Yukari.

From then on out, during that period, we were to be together


	2. Chicken Soup and the name Gunter

Some time after I met Simon, we had travelled about looking for food and to see if other things besides us and my surrogate family were alive. It was then I noticed Simon had crown and Marcie seemed to be frightened of it. Being so little, I never could understand why and I thought the object was fascinating. I do have a vague memory of Marceline making Simon swear not to put it on again. I put it on and found nothing to happen. Perhaps, the crown only have a certain effect on certain people and I was not one of them. He ruffled my white hair and put the crown away. However, he would have to put the crown on, at some point later. Sadly, Marcie fell ill and was had to go and find chicken soup for her.

We travelled for some time back a town we had passed to go to a "soupery". He tried to use a motorcycle but lost control and went into a wall and exploded. I couldn't walk on my own, as I had lost the use of my legs prior, and Marcie was too sick to walk that long of a way, so he found a wheelchair and placed both of us in it, taking us to the soupery. He tells that what he was doing was wrong and he breaks a window. We searched through the soup shop but there wasn't any soup, only these cards. As we thought about what we found, Marcie notices something in the mirror. A slime monster. As soon as it notices us, it comes towards us, trying to attack us. Simon knocks it out and saves us.

We quested deeper into the abandoned city and found what we thought would yeild the cure for Marcie's illness, only to find it was "clambulance". He tells us to cover our ears and he swears but, as he does so, he kicks the truck, the siren of which causes more slime monsters to come and attack us. Not given much of a choice, he used the crown and froze them, while singing, Where Everybody Knows Your Name". He took the crown off but he seemed a little different. Not to a noticeable extent, but he did seem a tad strange. We later got the chicken soup and a can opener from pink blob. It seemed to be that his mind was starting to go, as he couldn't remember either of our names and called us all Gunter. I didn't mind, as I was called names that weren't my own.


	3. Farewell Simon

Some time had passed since then and Simon's mind was slipping further and further away. We had traveled awhile but, then, Marcie wasn't with us anymore and it wouldn't take much long for me to notice why he kept me so long. He was trying find Yukari, my family. He didn't want me to be left alone, even when he was growing more unstable. I missed Marcie, frankly, and I would miss Simon, too. We went about for awhile, before I noticed Yukari. I called out for her and she called out for me in turn. He gave me back to her but that wasn't without kissing him on the cheek. Yukari thanked him for caring for me and started to bring me home.

_It was the last time I would see either Simon or Marcie again for a long time... _

"So what happened afterwards?" Finn asked, along with Jake. I smiled and said,"I heard tale of him becoming the Ice King and I was saddened that he has no memory of me but I am at least happy Marcie remembers me. She asked me have a found my original family. I told her yes, I have, and that we are doing well. Now, who's up for adventuring?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaadddd-venture time!"


End file.
